unicorn_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairlop Waters
Fairlop Waters has been a source of fun for the Unicorn Warriors for a number of years and acting a pseudo-hub for drinking and more particularly for Sean and Ibrahim - for smoking. It's close proximity to Gants Hill, Barkingside and Power League lent itself well for a central meeting spot, holding it's own as desirable place to vist but also provided a glue to various other locations the Unicorn Warriors frequently visited. As previously mentioned, drinking was a central focus for meet-ups in Fairlop Waters and provided, and still does, many alcohol-induced memories spanning all the way back when the Unicorn Warriors were under the legal age and had to get alcohol from Sean via his older cousin Harry. The Unicorn Warriors found a secluded area that wasn't full of tall grass nor marshland and it included a tree for shelter, the perfect out door den for illegal drinking which simply became known as "the spot". There have been many times the Unicorn Warriors have gotten intoxicated at Fairlop including the time the Unicorn Warriors brought there associate Emmanuele with them who got smashed over one cider and proceeded to run on all fours and scream nonsense at people but the most notable time would undoubtedly have to be the first, especially due to the fact it was the first time Raphael got drunk. The meet-ups from the "first time" began a tradition where Sean would lead a heavily drunk Raphael and James to a source of food - most commonly McDonald's - this lead to drunken reverence with James and Raphael calling Sean 'The Prophet' and McDonald's as 'The Promised Land'. The first drunk time at Fairlop sparked the creation of various sayings/phrases - even if they weren't said that exact day you could certainly trace their origins to it... Moss During the drinking session, James began to notice moss on nearby tree bark and said it a loud and it became a huge source of laughter. So much so that Raphael and James rolled around the floor giggling and gasping whenever they could muster it "M-m-m-moss". A classic line that would live on in other drunk experiences, probably a subtle reminder to where it all began. The Wall A phrase coined by Raphael to describe the feeling of alcohol hitting the concious mind, when you become completely aware when you're drunk. The phrase would be muttered by Unicorn Warriors members when they feel the alcohol 'hit' - The Wall. It would be stated like as follows "I'VE HIT .... THE WALL!!!", it would often be follows by a Mexican wave or a cheer if 'wahey'. Jelly James A nickname for James that was pitched by Raphael after constantly observing the behavioural change in Jame's body function when drunk. He would move incredibly 'loosely' and wobbly remarkably looking like he was devoid of any skeleton but was instead just a gelatinous lump. A biological mystery. ~~~ Fairlop also was home to smoking jibjab. It would commonly be smoked by Sean and Ibrahim and sometimes Sean's cousin Harry on what became known as 'The Hill' and other plain fields in Harry's Tent. The most infamous moments on The Hill would include the Raphael & Ibrahim pistachio war but more importantly the day Harry exploded with rage - Attempting to roll a joint in a particularly windy day Harry was having great difficulty rolling it up adequately. The frustration and anger building was evident in an incredibly flustered and red-faced Harry, it all came toa crescendo when an enomours burst of wind scattered the majority of the jibjab away to be lost amongst nature forever - the prompted an animalistic like outburst of growls and roars. The Unicorn Warriors part from Sean were trying so hard not to laugh in front of him, he salvaged enough for a small joint but couldn't then find a spot he'd be comfortable in. Leading to classic lines such as "I'm moving to Spain!!!!" "I HATE this shitty country!!" "All it is, is rain, wind and FUCKING MUD!!!" Other jibjab times would include Harry's Tent where James and Raphael frequently thought about rolling it down a hill with them all inside it with Harry emerging and charging at us like a rhinoceros. Fairlop Waters would also include other events such as the Barbecue which has it's own page on this wiki which you can read here.